


floating lights and starry skies

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edit:There's now art for this fic!!!, Established Relationship, Fluff, I cried while writing this, I didn't know I was capable of this!, It's just so toothrottingly sweet!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shiro is a sappy romantic but what’s new?, Tangled-esque Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Shiro and Lance have been dating for three years. Shiro decides it's finally time to take the next step.





	floating lights and starry skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubasaart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsubasaart).



> This is a bday present for a friend on tumblr, @tsubasaart! If y'all know them, pls go wish them a happy bday! Their shance art makes my heart flutter!  
> I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it!  
> EDIT: Tsubasa drew art for this fic so please check it out [here](https://tsubasaart.tumblr.com/post/177067465145/floating-lights-and-starry-skies-shance-fic)! It's so pretty! TT_TT

Lance is late and on such a big day, too. Today of all days, work ended up dragging on longer than usual. Now as Lance drives, not caring about the speed limit but still keeping his eyes peeled for a cop, he hopes he doesn’t smell too bad. He had hoped to shower before he and Shiro headed to the restaurant for their date, but that won’t be possible now.

The restaurant, Altea, is a posh place that is strict on time since hordes of people are waiting to pounce on a canceled reservation despite their tiny portions that come with an exorbitant price tag. Lance had been surprised that Shiro was able to book a table since the waiting list was months long, but Shiro had assured him he had just gotten lucky.

Truthfully, Lance thought it was all a bit too much. Sure, it was their three-year anniversary today, but he would have been just as satisfied if they stayed at home and cooked together. All that mattered to Lance was that Shiro was by his side. They could be doing anything, as long as Shiro was with him.

When Lance finally makes it to their home, he notices that it’s eerily quiet and dark.

“‘Kashi?” he calls out, but there’s no reply.

He switches on the light after setting his bag down and gasps when he sees red rose petals littering the path before him and small, colorful origami stars hanging from the ceiling.

Lance laughs in glee and follows the trail of rose petals to the backyard. What awaits him there leaves him breathless and dizzy. Lance uses the glass door to support himself because his knees suddenly feel like jelly.

The backyard has been transformed to look like something out of a fairytale. All around him hang lanterns and fairy lights, casting the world into a golden, magical glow as the flower-filled pool reflects the light and makes everything brighter. At one corner of the pool itself, a small canoe is tethered. Glittering lilies are drawn everywhere from the boat to the lanterns. Even though it looks far from the animated version, Lance would recognize this scene anywhere. Shiro has really gone all out to try and copy his favorite scene from _Tangled_.

Strong arms wrap around Lance’s middle and hug him close. Lance shudders as Shiro’s warm breath tickles his ear.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” he whispers. “I’m sorry I lied about the restaurant, but I wanted this to be a complete surprise.”

Lance cranes his neck to give Shiro a long, slow kiss that leaves them both breathless. “Happy anniversary, ‘Kashi! This is perfect! I didn’t see it coming at all!”

Shiro smiles and gives Lance another peck on the lips. “Good.”

He untangles his arms from around Lance to offer his boyfriend a hand. “Shall we?”

Lance grins and intertwines his fingers with Shiro’s, feeling the heat from Shiro’s palm spread to the tips of his toes. Lance feels like he’s floating as Shiro leads them to the canoe.

Shiro climbs in first before helping Lance. When Lance is almost in, he loses his footing and collides right into Shiro’s chest. Shiro immediately catches him, just like he always does. Those reliable arms not only keep Lance from falling but also raise him up to feel like the most powerful man in the world. Lance would be lost without these arms.

“Falling for me again like all those years ago, huh?” Shiro teases, eyes alit.

Lance can’t help but blush when he thinks about their first meeting. It was very similar to this, with the two of them riding on a train as Lance crashed right into Shiro when the train suddenly swerved. Even then, Shiro had caught him easily, and it was almost like love at first sight for Lance as he bathed in those concerned dark eyes. He nearly melted into a puddle at Shiro’s feet when Shiro asked if he was ok in that deep voice. Needless to say, Lance was good. Better than good.

“Yeah, I fall for you every day,” Lance admits with a dopey look on his face.

Shiro hugs him close, burying his face in the juncture of Lance’s neck and shoulder. “Oh, Lance!”

They eventually separate so Shiro can row them to the center of the pool. The sun has already set, painting the sky an inky blue as the stars flicker to life to greet them from millions of miles away. When Lance gazes at them, he feels a weird sense of nostalgia before Shiro’s hand in his brings him back to reality, to his own star.

Shiro takes a small remote from his pocket and points it at the stereo system in the corner of the backyard. The familiar tune of “I See the Light” begins to play, and Lance nearly cries when Shiro begins signing the song in a rich, low voice.

When Eugene’s part comes, Lance joins in too, voice shaky with an emotion that’s all-consuming. They sing together, eyes never leaving the others’. Despite the many bright lanterns around them, to Lance, Shiro shines brighter than all of them put together. Even after sharing that brightness with Lance, it still hasn’t diminished, and Lance wonders if Shiro was born from a star. It would explain so much.

When the song ends, Shiro cups Lance’s face in his hands and gives him a sweet kiss.

“I love you so much, Lance,” Shiro says, and Lance can feel his words resonate in the marrow of his bones. “You make me the happiest man in the world. I really don’t know what I’d do without you! You’re my rock; the one who keeps me grounded; the one who keeps me going when I can’t find it within myself to. You’re my inspiration, and every time I look at you I wonder, how did I ever get so lucky?”

Lance’s eyes swell with tears, and he wants to interrupt and tell Shiro that _he’s_ the lucky one here.

“Lance, you are my everything: my best friend, my family, and the love of my life. You are my past, my present, and now, if you’ll let me, I want you to be my future, too, but not as a mere boyfriend.” Shiro pulls out a small velvet box from his pocket and Lance’s jaw drops. The ring inside is a beautiful golden band, simple yet elegant, just like the person who chose it. “I want you to be much more than that. I want to expand our family, and I want to grow old with you. I want to walk alongside you as we journey through life, so please, grant me my one wish and marry me, Lance.”

Lance chokes on a sob. He launches himself into Shiro’s arms and cries into Shiro’s shirt, staining the white material with his tears and snot. Shiro doesn’t mind as he strokes Lance’s back and patiently waits to receive his answer.

“I was going to propose to you tonight, too!” Lance wails and takes out his own velvet engagement ring box. “I can’t believe you beat me to it! I wanted to make you cry!”

“You—you were going to propose, too?” Shiro asks in utter disbelief. “You want to marry me, too?”

“Of course, I want to marry you, Takashi!” Lance nearly yells. “I would be a fool not to put a ring on it!”

Shiro laughs giddily and pulls Lance closer. “Well, you already know my answer.”

Lance brushes a stray lock of hair away from Shiro’s glowing face. “And now you know mine.”

Lance puts his ring on Shiro’s finger first. When Shiro goes to do the same, Lance stops him when his eyes catch the glint of an engraving on the inside.

He inspects the ring closely, and his eyes widen in incredulity.

“‘My Hero’?” Lance whispers, afraid that if he says it too loudly, the wonderful words will be carried away by the wind.

Shiro’s eyes glisten with a light of their own as he caresses Lance’s cheek. “Well, you are.”   

Lance kisses him. It’s off-center in his haste to convey all the love he has for Shiro in this small action. But like always, Shiro guides him in the right direction.

When they’re like this, it’s easy for Lance to imagine they’re the only two beings in the vast universe. It’s easy for him to forget about everything and lose himself in Shiro. And, at this moment, Lance doesn’t feel like himself at all. With the weight of the ring on his finger as a pleasant reminder of the future, Lance feels more like a newly born star.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit cried while writing Shiro's proposal speech TT_TT They're just so cute!!!  
> If you liked it, please leave me kudos and comments!  
> Or you can come say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
